The present invention relates to a connecting socket and a terminal structure thereof, especially to a one in which an upper cover is detachable from a base. A shearing method is used between a connecting part of the terminal, a connecting arm and a connecting part of a material belt such that the connection has sufficient width and vertical bearing capability, then the connecting part and the contacting arm, the contacting part are separated. The contacting part is thereafter bent inward such that opposing contacting arms and contacting parts can be controlled to match desired size and clipping force to provide stable connections. In addition, there are enough positioning parts during soldering to ensure accurate position; therefore, the connecting socket and the terminal structure thereof yield reduced costs and increased efficiency.
A commonly known connecting socket 8 is shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3. The connecting socket is composed of a base 81, and a movable cover 82, which have clipping surfaces 811, 821 to achieve steady combining effect. In typical applications, imperfect products are unavoidably produced during mass production. When the connecting socket 8 is welded on to the printed circuit board, it also may break down such that appropriate repair becomes necessary.
To effect such repair of the connecting socket 8, the base 81 and the movable cover 82 must first be separated from each other. The figures illustrate that the movable cover 82 may be disassembled by inserting a tool into repairing holes 822 of the clipping surfaces 821 along opposed sides. However, there are four clipping places 811 at the front end of the base 81 and repairing holes 812 arc too small to facilitate safe disassembly of the base. Although disassembly task can be performed from the bottom of the connecting socket 8, the base 81 and the movable cover 82 cannot be freely disassembled for cleaning or repairing analysis so long as the connecting socket 8 is welded onto the printed circuit board. Such access to the clipping places 811 from the bottom of the base 81 is blocked in that case. Effective use of the whole printed circuit board may thus be lost.
A protective cover 83 may be set above the movable cover 82, and a flat plane defined thereon can allow a vacuum device to position the connecting socket 8 on the printed circuit board for welding. However, the sides of the plane of the protective cover 83 are asymmetric, requiring the protective cover 83 to be oriented in a certain direction to be clipped on the movable cover 82. Therefore, the positioning process unduly requires much attention and care. Moreover, the configuration of the protective cover 83 is such that it cannot cover all guide holes 823 completely, and the surface thereon has many openings such that stray articles, dust, or other foreign matter may drop into the guide holes 823.
There are two known approaches of terminal contacts for the connecting socket 8. The first approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,321, xe2x80x9cLOW PROFILE ZERO INSERTION FORCE SOCKET,xe2x80x9d and IP Patent No. 2,000,357,572, xe2x80x9cZIF TYPE SOCKET,xe2x80x9d which rids itself of unessential terminal material such that the remaining desired material is bent into desired shape to effect to surface contact. When the material of the terminal is expanded, the required material has to be larger than the interval distance of connecting sockets. In order to match the interval distance of the connecting sockets to assemble in a row, the interval distance between two continuous terminals has to be increased. In this way, the material and cost of the terminal are increased. The interval distance between two continuous terminals being greater than that of two continuous connecting sockets results in doubled production procedures and time, causing waste in materials, production time and costs.
The other terminal contact approach is section contact, as illustrated in FIG. 4, which utilizes a terminal 84 and a material belt 841 forming connecting and contacting parts 842 and 844. The length of the contacting part 844 is too small to serve as the connecting part after shearing because it will not provide sufficient bearing capability to withstand follow-up processes and carrying without deforming. In addition, when assembled, the terminals 84 must be pressed into the receiving holes of the base from the material belt 841. There is insufficient bearing capability such that deformation of the terminal and unsteady inset easily occur. Therefore, it is not ideal to utilize the end portion of the contacting part of the terminal with the connecting part 842. The connecting part 842 may also be covered with gold liquid during electroplating processes, causing gold liquid to be wasted.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a connecting socket and terminal structure thereof wherein the space near a clipping rail is extended to a nearest side for passing through to make a clipping clasp of the movable cover within a line of vision, therethrough. A holding tool may be inserted into the space near the clipping rail such that the upper cover and the base can be disassembled to permit cleaning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connecting socket and terminal structure thereof, wherein a protective cover is set above the connecting socket, which is easy to install and which can cover completely the surface of the connecting socket. The middle of the protective cover defines a flat plane, which serves as the surface aspirated by a vacuum device for positioning the connecting socket. An incline or arc of an inclined arc part surrounding the flat plane is used to deflect away miscellaneous articles or objects and washing liquid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connecting socket and terminal structure thereof, wherein clipping claws at both sides of a bottom of a movable cover and pushing parts at both sides of a protective cover are opposite such that the protective cover can be assembled with the movable cover, and the protective cover can be detached from the movable cover after a handle is manipulated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connecting socket and terminal structure thereof, wherein a connecting part of the terminal becomes larger in size, and a contacting arm and contacting part are adapted for a manufacturing method of shearing such that the connecting part has enough bearing capability to receive a row of several terminals pressed tightly into the grooves of receiving holes of a base.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a connecting socket and terminal structure thereof wherein the connecting part of the terminal and the contacting arm are formed apart from each other to form a staggered space such that the pair of opposing connecting part and contacting arm can have good elastic effect.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connecting socket and terminal structure thereof, wherein a claw-type tin ball positioning part which can receive a tin ball steadily in cooperation with a clipping part of receiving holes of the base and can support a multi-point soldering method, is extended from a lower part of the terminal.